


Ash's alolan family

by bloodstorm



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Nude Beach, Nudism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstorm/pseuds/bloodstorm
Summary: Ash while looking for a location to build a resort that will allow legendary and mythical Pokémon to interact with humans and convince said humans to live together like them learns something about his caretaker and Alola that makes him feel like he has found a place that even he can reveal his plan to the region.
Relationships: Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 11





	1. Alolan introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I am using the location of the sun and moon games of where professor Kukui lives since it isn't revealed how far he lives from Hau'oli city in the anime.

Ash Ketchum is in Alola learning about the Pokémon and z moves while attending school there he lives with a professor named Kukui learning that the island guardian Tapu Koko trust the professor he decides to reveal his plans for a resort that will promote humans to live together like Pokémon.

“Hey Professor, can we talk about something?” Ash said

“Sure, Ash what is it?” Kukui said 

“Well I wanted to ask about two things one do you know of any locations that would be perfect to build a resort?”.

“Why do you ask that?”.

“Well I want to build a place that will allow Pokémon like Zekrom, Zygarde and Arceus to relax from the stress they build up from protecting the planet without being targeted by those with selfish or evil desires and help promote that humans should live like the Pokémon”.

“That a great idea Ash wanting bring the bond between humans and Pokémon together that humans accept living like the Pokémon and giving them a place that will break the barriers that humans put up and relieve the stress that guardian Pokémon have”.

“Thanks professor the second thing is why do you live so far from everyone else? I mean we are far from people that no one can see us unless people directly come here”.

“I was wondering if you were going to ask that question Ash you see I run a nudist beach nearby”

“Nudist beach what’s that?”

“It’s best I show you but I’m not sure you will be okay with me revealing it”.

“It’s okay professor I’ve been through some pretty strange and weird things on my journey”

Kukui accepting this stripped off his lab coat and pants to reveal he’s not wearing underwear confusing Ash he asked why his caretaker was naked only for Kukui to reveal that nudist spend their lives naked.

“Wait so professor is you one of these nudists to?”

“I am Ash I only wear clothes when I’m at school, shopping or attending something other scientist have discovered or want solved so are you okay with living with me knowing this?”.

“I am professor truth is I am not sure if my mom is okay with me living with a nudist”.

“it’s your choice Ash so if you want to be naked while living here you can”

Ash happy that Kukui gave the okay stripped out of his own clothes he revealed that when he wasn’t home, he would spend the nights without clothes since he wanted to live like the Pokémon hence the resort. Kukui decided to show Ash the beach that he runs while there the both of them were skinny dipping after finishing their swim Ash told the professor that once the resort was built he would live there and revealed that a website was built specifically for people who want to live like the Pokémon. Deciding to check the website in the morning both of them showered while doing so Kukui asked if he could do something that was a part of their culture.

“Ash you should know that sexuality and nudity is a part of our culture so their will be no shortage of volunteers to help build this resort, but I would like to help you understand the sexual part of our culture if you’ll let me”.

“It’s okay professor if I am able to build a resort here in Alola I need to know about the culture”

Kukui glad that Ash wants to understand the culture began groping and fondling his tan globes making Ash moan when asked why Kukui explained that if both parties willingly accept then people and Pokémon can have sex or act in a sexual manner as long as the child is at least 5- years old that’s when they teach the kids about Alola’s culture. Ash trying to grope Kukui’s globes is unable due to his arms not being long enough when Kukui bent down to kiss him seeing him struggle Kukui breaks the kiss and turns around giving Ash a chance to do what he couldn’t earlier. As Ash began groping and fondling Kukui’s globes the professor began stroking his cock getting it hard for Ash’s final introduction to Alola’s sexual culture.

“Ok Ash it’s time I show you the most pleasurable part of sex”

Kukui got down onto his knees and began sucking Ash’s cock while his hands began messaging his ass causing him to moan after a few minutes Ash was nearing his limit.

“Professor something’s happening”

“let it happen Ash”

Shortly Ash came after swallowing his cum Kukui asked if Ash wanted to try giving him a blowjob to which he agreed since he wanted Kukui to feel the same pleasure he felt so he got onto his knees and began doing the same thing Kukui did. After a few minutes Kukui came with Ash swallowing his cum after releasing he was a little dazed due to it being his first time.

“Ash theirs one last thing to do but since it’s your first time I will have to prep you so that the pain is as minimal as possible”.

“Ok professor you know what you’re doing, so I trust you”

Kukui began putting one of his fingers in Ash’s asshole making Ash moan soon a second finger was added and Kukui began scissoring after entering a third finger Ash said he was ready removing his fingers Kukui lined his cock after getting the nod he entered Ash. Ash feeling the cock entering yelped out in pain after being comforted by Kukui he asked him to continue soon the pain became pleasure while Kukui was moving in and out Ash began pumping his own cock shortly the professor came in Ash causing him to spray his seed all over the wall after Kukui removed his cock the both of them sat on the shower floor .

“Professor that felt so good are we able to do it on the beach?”.

“We are Ash but that’s for another time”

Seeing Ash get hard after Ash lied down Kukui got on top of Ash and lined his asshole up with Ash cock lowering himself down he spread his cheeks and allowed Ash’s cock to enter him going down all the way he began riding the cock like a toros.

“Professor I’m about to come”

“Same here let’s come together”

A few minutes later they both came with Ash spraying Kukui’s insides and Kukui spraying Ash’s chest and face after getting off Ash and the water washing away the cum, they both dried off went to bed and began thinking about the resort and other ways to have fun.


	2. Alolan Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Kukui look for places to build their resort and Ash reveals the group that lives like Pokemon to his classmates and Kiawe delivers some information that will help in the long run.

Ash and Kukui are in the lab checking out the website that people who want to live like Pokémon use with the both of them stark naked and Ash riding the professor’s cock. After looking at the website they looked at possible places to build the resort but there was a problem of all the known islands in Alola only Melemele island has suitable locations that won’t affect the environment or attract unwanted attention from criminals or selfish trainers.

“Well this website will come in handy when we open the resort and for promoting Alola’s culture that is not welcomed by close minded individuals” Kukui said.

“Yeah but it’s also bad that there are only 6 places that we may be able to build said resort” Ash said.

Deciding to look at said places after school Kukui marked them on a map of Melemele island the both of them got dressed and headed off to school while walking Ash thought he should ask his classmates if they’ve been to the locations and if they are suitable for a resort. At the school he meets his classmates Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles and Lillie who have helped Ash learn about the different Pokémon living in Alola and about Z-moves.

“Alola”.

“Alola” everyone said.

“Say guys can I ask you something”.

“What is it Ash?” Lillie said.

“Have any of you visited these spots here?” Ash showing the map that was marked.

“Me and Mallow have visited these places” Lana said pointing at three of the marked spots.

“Say Ash why are you asking about those spots?” Sophocles said.

“I want to build a resort for all Pokémon including Pokémon like Dialga, Lugia and mew where they can relax from the stress they build up and for them to interact with humans without risk of being captured and for humans to live like the Pokémon”.

“What do you mean live like the Pokémon” Kiawe said.

“Their these group of humans that live naked thinking it brings them closer to the Pokémon and I suspect some of them have a romantic relationship with their Pokémon”.

That titbit of information really surprised them since they didn’t know that there were humans that live in the nude just to get closer to Pokémon but accepted it because of their culture so Ash gave them the website that they use. After school Ash and Kukui checked out the three spots that Lana and Mallow haven’t visited since the two told them those three spots wouldn’t be suitable to build a resort or anything for humans so after striking out at the first location the two split up to investigate the other locations.

While Ash didn’t have any success Kukui did find at his location some abandon houses investigating them he learned that Tapu Koko wanted this place to be a retreat for those that Ash wanted to build a resort for. Deciding to give what Tapu Koko wanted he returned home to inform Ash what he found and how they would finish it so they could gain some support when they found the perfect place to build the resort.

“So, professor any luck with your location?”

“While I didn’t find anything that suggest that it would work as a resort, I learned that the location was going to be used as a retreat for the group were helping”.

“Why wasn’t it finished?”.

“The ones building it angered Tapu Koko by refusing to give him what he wanted which was for the retreat to be for humans who live like Pokémon”.

Ash agreeing to help finish the retreat decided to ask his old Pokémon back in Kanto to aid in it after doing so the two went down to the nudist beach to see if there were any locals who could aid in building the retreat luckily several locals volunteered to help. The next morning Ash and Kukui were stark naked heading for the ocean to skinny dip when they were spotted by Kiawe.

“Hey Professor, Ash why are you both naked?”

“Ash and I are nudist Kiawe and are planning to build a retreat for the humans and Pokémon Ash told you about yesterday”

“My parents and Mimo found out about it and wanted to help out since it promotes the culture and mean more business for our ranch”.

“We glad your family is helping out me and the professor also manage to get help from some of the locals in to building the retreat”.

“Say Kiawe were about to go skinny dipping what to join us?”.

“Yes”.

Kiawe removes his sandals and shorts leaving him stark naked as he joins the two for a swim after the swim Kiawe learns that Ash knows about Alola’s culture regarding sexuality and nudity which is good for him since he’s had romantic feelings for Ash for quite some time and wasn’t sure if he should act on those feelings but was planning to tell him after the retreat was finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter the retreat is finished, Kiawe tells Ash how he feels and Tapu Koko drops by after learning about the retreat being built.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter has Kukui and Ash investigate possible places for the resort one of Ash’s school mates learns about their nudist lifestyle and joins them finally Kukui finds a place that isn’t going to work as a resort but will as a retreat.


End file.
